Koala Face
by rubyanjel
Summary: Who knew having flu shots can lead to something cute? A story of how Sheldon had his Koala face. I know my summary sucks but try to read it first. :D Sheldon/Amy


Koala Face

Pairing: Sheldon/Amy

Rating: K+

Author's note: Oh, I just wanted to write about how Sheldon had his _Koala Face_. I just love how sweet Jim Parsons looked like and how Amy could tell his koala face. I've waited weeks to see that koala smile ever since I've read the taping report for that episode.

Same warnings apply. I do not own BBT. I only love that show, and this wonderful pairing. I ship them so hard. Sorry.

* * *

><p>#<p>

"Speaking of which… Amy, since I already know that you do not have anything planned tomorrow, I propose you accompany me to take my flu shot."

The statement came out of nowhere. Well, actually, they were talking about Leonard and how he ruined his bathroom schedule once again that week.

"I am scheduled to have my shot taken at 4:30 and I will be expecting you to be there before 4pm."

"Very well then." She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Amy closed her window and signed off.

* * *

><p>#<p>

Sheldon was cringing as the needle pricked the skin on his arm. He winced at the pain while Amy held both of his hands.

"I should've just bought the nasal spray."

"Sheldon," Amy said adoringly as she patted his hand, "we both know that there's a high risk that you will get the flu if you tried the non-injected kind, since it contains weakened but still live viruses."

"True." He said as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to the nurse. "Alright. Amy, your turn."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I said it's your turn."

"Uhh… I don't think it's necessary for me to have my shot today."

"Nonsense." Sheldon stood up from his spot while his other hand pressed the cotton covering the injected area. "Move over there. Nurse, I'm sure you still have plenty more shots available."

"Yes. We still have more."

"See? They still have some spare." He took a seat next to her on the other side.

"Sheldon, I need to tell you something." Amy looked as if she was about to cry.

"What? What is it?" He asked, worry suddenly filling him.

She first bit her lip before speaking in a soft voice. "I'm… I'm afraid of needles."

"Don't worry, just squeeze my hands like so," Sheldon grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them really tight, "and I assure you it won't really hurt that much. Although, it would be best if you don't do it real hard on my left hand since I just had my shot on that arm."

"Alright. I'll do it."

She was still stunned at how much Sheldon was holding on to her—it was very unlike of him to express that kind of physical contact. But she must admit, she would take all of the vaccine shots in the world just for him to hold her like that again. As the needle pierced through her skin, she was biting her lip really hard he might taste blood real soon. At the same time, she was now holding Sheldon's hands and she squeezed them as hard as she could. But she hasn't noticed yet Sheldon's hand being entwined with her fingers. All she knows is that needles, no matter what size they are, can hurt. That's why she always apologizes to each and every hamster, mice, gerbil, monkey and rabbit she has used a syringe on.

"There you go, Ms. Fowler. All done." The nurse immediately covered the area with a cotton and placed a tape over it. "I'll just prepare some papers for you to give to the clerk." She smiled at the couple as she stood.

"Told you, it wasn't so bad." He was now moving his thumb back and forth over her thumb.

"Wise words coming from someone who also winced during his shot." A smile crept on her face, and she squeezed his hand once more. "Thank you. I guess you really did have the agreement well planned."

"Of course! What do you expect?" He smiled proudly, taking her last statement as a well-deserved praise.

* * *

><p>#<p>

After the couple has paid for their shots, they found themselves walking along the street near a zoo.

Sheldon noticed that even if he was sure he'd given Amy enough support as she took the flu shot, she's still in a sullen mood. He was worried that she might be distressed because she just admitted that she's afraid of needles.

"Amy, may I just mention that admitting your fear with needles is not really socially unacceptable. In fact, studies showed that almost one out of four people are afraid of needles or even the slightest pricking."

She looked at him, her eyes still hinting sad. "Yes Sheldon, I know that. I'm very much aware of that trivia. Thank you for helping me try to overcome that fear."

"It's just right, since you helped me overcome something too. With my Ornitophobia." He smiled at her weakly," And with the mailman. I guess now we're even."

"I guess," her tone, still lacking enthusiasm.

Sheldon is now starting to worry about her growing sulk. He was now thinking of another way to cheer her up and noticed that they are only a few feet away from the zoo entrance. He looked at his watch and noticed it was just 5pm. Dinner won't start in a few more hours.

"Amy, would you like to see some monkeys?"

And with that, a smile suddenly crossed her face and her mood started to lighten up. "Yes, I would love that."

"Then let's go." Her reply made him excited that he took her hand and dragged her into the zoo. "I want to see if I could find other birds that look like Lovey Dovey."

* * *

><p>#<p>

They passed the bird sanctuary and had to leave immediately after Sheldon freaked out from seeing a bluejay. He kept calling the bird Lovey Dovey and asking for the zookeepers to give him back his pet. Amy pulled him out of the area as she shook her head. Now, she's just determined in seeing some fuzzy monkeys. Their department had to keep all the other monkeys and some were infected with communicable diseases so she had no chance to visit some of them.

They reached the area where the monkeys and other primates were hanging out. For the first time that day, Amy was starting to feel better. She was not expecting to have that flu shot today and not even expecting to be pricked by virus-loaded needles. If only Sheldon wasn't holding her hand too much, she would've exploded into tears right on the spot.

"It's getting late. We should probably get home." Sheldon said as he looked at his watch.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath, slightly disappointed. Even if she still wants to watch how the little monkey with the blonde highlights will finish his bag of peanuts, she knew well enough not to mess with her boyfriend's schedule. Come to think of it, he did offer that they visit the monkeys. The thought of Sheldon putting a little effort in their relationship made her smile and made her want to kiss him right now.

The couple left the primates area only to find themselves passing by a crowd.

"What's that they're looking at?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing someone fell inside the crocodile shelter."

They both went closer to the huddle formed by the marsupial station.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Sheldon asked the kid in front of him.

"Oh, they're feeding the koala bears. Aren't they cute?"

"Koala bears? What? Are they cross breeds of koalas and bear?"

"No, Sheldon. I think the kid has mistakenly referred to the cute marsupial as a 'Koala bear'." She was starting to stand on her toes and placed her hands on Sheldon's shoulder for balance as she took a peak of the said animal.

"Thank goodness. I though they made crossbreeds." He turned his head to look at some of the contained animals inside. He spotted one of them and his eyes went wide. He doesn't really know why, but as soon as he saw those round ears, those tiny fingers holding a eucalyptus branch and that cute nose, he suddenly become fond of that creature. "They do look like little bears," he whispered.

Amy looked up at him and was about to ask him what he just said when she noticed how his lips are starting to curl upward. She then tried to locate where his attention was focused and saw that he was looking at the little Koala on the floor, and has just started to munch on the little eucalyptus branch it was clutching. Amy can't help but to smile too. "Yes, they do look like bears. Little bears."

After what seemed like an eternity (or just after the koala finished his serving of eucalyptus), Sheldon snapped out of his dreamy look and impulsively looked at his watch. "Oh dear! I can't believe it's 6:30 already! Let's go, Amy!"

Amy silently obeys as they left the zoo. The two took a cab since it would be faster and Sheldon hardly wants to miss his dinner. As she sat next to him, she tried to recall how Sheldon looked like as he observed the koala. That smile was sweet and she thought he looked cuter with his face lit up.

As soon as they get to the apartment, she would propose that they visit the zoo before their dates. She knows Sheldon won't disagree; he's obviously getting fond of those marsupials anyway… and she wants to see his genuine (what could she call it?) _Koala face_ again.

Hey, would you look at that… Next Thursday is date night. Amy hopes time will fly.

* * *

><p>#<p>

End note: My first attempt at a one-shot. Sorry if there were plenty of mistakes. It's 3am and my parents are waking at 4. I need to be a ninja right now.

I just love Tiara Princess Fowler and Train Conductor Cooper

Loved it? Hated it? Reviews are appreciated. :D


End file.
